comprometidos
by Gafita
Summary: esta ves llega una pereja muy pocas veces vista touko y kidou o: touko se deciluciona de tsunami su actual novio o ex novio y su amigo kido esta hay para apollarla , las vueltas qe da el destino los podria unir en mas qe una gran amistad ?
1. de pinta

Ya paso dos año del torneo futbol internacional , y era el cumpleaños de endo algo que nadie se podía perder ya que natsumi organizo una de las fiestas de disfraces más grandes de la historia misma , claro que al más estilo natsumi tendrían que invitar a alguna pareja ella se adelanto a aki y a fuyuka , por otro lado ahora aki iría con kazemaru, ya que ichinose estaba obligado a ir con rika , no la pudo invitar aunque lo deseara y fuyuka ira con fudou algo que nadie se esperaba , haruna por otro lado se debatía entre goenji y tachimukai y nos queda touko que ya que tsunami no la veía ni llamaba hace un tiempo , ella esperaba que algún chico de los invitados a la fiesta la invitara , no quería ser ella quien invitara a algún chico podría invitar a genda o a sakuma ellos habían sido sus amigos desde hace años , touko fue y es alumna de la royal academy compañera de kido desde primer año eran grandes amigos apartes de compañeros de equipo , así fue como faltaban dos semanas para la fiesta y ni tsunami daba señales de vida ni nadie invitaba a touko a la dichosa fiesta y en el camino muchos secreto serian revelados

Royal Academy  
>lunes<p>

-que sueño tengo- decía sakuma a kido camino a la escuela  
>-no te quejes tanto, anoche te debes haber dormido muy tarde – respondió el estratega<br>-que dices solo me dormí a las 2 de la madrugada  
>-eso para ti no es tanto?<br>-disculpa señor responsabilidad que se duerme a las 11 de la noche  
>-no me duermo a las 11, pero no quedo jugando video juego hasta las 2 de la madrugada<br>-que tedas pensando en lo que te dijo tu padre la semana pasada?  
>-si, tengo 16 años papa ya quiere comprometerme con la hija de uno de sus socios<br>-que opina haruna al respecto?  
>-aun no le he contado nada<br>-mira quien viene hay kido … es touko- sakuma dijo melosamente el nombre de la chica  
>-buenos días chicos – dijo la chica muy contenta<br>-buenos días – ambos chicos contestaron  
>-sakuma , dios mío a qué hora te dormiste anoche?- la chica noto su cara de sueño<br>-a las 2 de la madrugada –dijo kidou  
>-estaba jugando video juegos – dijo la chica<br>-see , pero soy joven me repongo pronto  
>-si como no – touko y kido dijeron al unisonó<br>-de verdad ustedes son raros, miren hay viene genda y fudou  
>-a si , genial –dijo kido algo apagado<br>-que paso kido , recuerda que esta tarde vamos a ir a mi casa para que me ayudes con lo de matemáticas  
>-kido tenemos entrenamiento esta tarde – le dijo fudou que venía llegando junto a ellos<br>-yo no sabía nada de ningún entrenamiento – debatió touko  
>-es solo del inazuma Japón niña – respondió fudou con soberbia a la chica<br>- hace mucho que no entrenamos los del inazuma Japón- agrego sakuma  
>-no te preocupes touko ,hoy estaré en tu casa como a las 7 te parece?<br>-si  
>-genial, y tu fudou no tenias que responderle así a touko<br>-tiene razón le debes una disculpa –genda siempre defendiendo a touko  
>- no se preocupen, se que fudou no tiene modales<br>-eso no es una novedad – agrego sakuma  
>-arg! Como quieran no me interesa lo que piense una chica que nadie la quiere invitar a una tonta fiesta con parejas – en ese momento fuero kido y genda los que iban a golpear a fudou por ser tan grosero con touko pero la sorpresa fue mayor- que haces!- dijo el chico muy enojado cuando touko lo golpeo con su mochila en la cabeza<br>-prefiero no ser invitada a que me digan que si como segunda opción como lo hiso fuyuka contigo , o acaso crees que si natsumi no se hubiese adelantado en invitar a endo iría contigo?- tou-che pensaron sus acompañantes  
>-primero round touko zaizen<br>-cállate sakuma – fudou enfureció con la respuesta de la chica , llegaron a la escuela pero por la entrada solo cruzaron sakuma, genda y fudou kido detuvo a touko para hablar con ella  
>-touko , estas bien?<br>-claro que podría pasarme?  
>-no lo sé por lo que dijo fudou lo de la fiesta...<br>-he es eso , no le tome mayor importancia , no es que me afecte que tsunami no me ha llamado ni visitado en casi dos meses – bajo la cabeza y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos – que todos los chicos me ven como un chico mas de sus amigos y que posiblemente tsunami se aburrió de mí y mi poca femineidad y me mando al demonio  
>-no digas eso , no eres un chico mas eres una chica , notoriamente ya – agrego mirando de pies a cabeza a su amiga- y tsunami no te debe haber llamado o visitado por alguna razón lo has intentado llamar? - la chica seco sus lagrimas para responderle al estratega<br>-si y no contesta el teléfono , ni mis emails nada  
>-sabes cómo es tsunami de seguro perdió su teléfono en la arena o se le descompuso y su email lo habré dos veces al año, ya se iremos este fin de semana a visitarlo que te parece?<br>-no , no quiero , si él no da señales de vida no le buscare mas , aun debe estar enojado conmigo por lo de mi compromiso- la chica agrego algo confusa por sus recuerdos  
>-compromiso? Tu también?<br>-kido no me digas a ti también te están haciendo esto?  
>-si pero a mí no significa ningún mal , ya que natsumi termino conmigo porque aun le gustaba endo , no es como para ti que tu y tsunami tenían algo mas solido<br>-creo que no era tan sólido como todos creíamos – la chica entristeció pensando en lo ocurrido con tsunami , kido al notar esto , se prohibió dejarla entrar a clases así , era su amiga no la quería ver así de triste menos por un chico  
>-vamos – tomo su mano en dirección contraria a la escuela<br>-que haces kidou , tenemos que entrar a clases  
>-un día de pinta no le hace mal a nadie<br>-y el entrenamiento de la tarde con los chico , fudou y sakuma sabrán que no fuiste a clases  
>-esta tarde no me voy a aparecer en el entrenamiento por que de seguro estarán todos , incluido tu EX novio y le voy a romper la cara por hacerte llorar<br>- ere muy tierno kido- la chica se sonrojo al decir eso y notar que aun caminaban de la mano  
>-quieres ir a verlo y saber que pasa o quieres que él te busque<br>-que él me busque , si me ama como tanto decía que me busque el – dijo una chica decidida  
>-bueno entonces donde quieres ir?<br>-vamos por un helado  
>-por helados se ha dicho – amos chicos caminaron por las calles de la ciudad de la mano hasta llegar a su heladería favorita , entraron y se sentaron en su mesa de siempre ,comieron sus helados y fueron a casa de touko , que para variar estaba sola, apenas llegaron se fueron a la habitación de touko a estudiar lo de matemáticas era lo único que distraería la menta de la muchacha en esos momentos ,el entrar kido no pudo evitar notar la foto de touko y tsunami que se encontraba sobre el escritorio de la chica , una sensación de celos creció dentro del y touko lo noto , tomo la fotografía y la tiro a cesto de basura junto al escritorio<br>-me explicas las mates ahora o nos divertimos un rato  
>-touko tenemos todo el día para estudiar son recién las 11 de la mañana<br>- que te parece si me cambio , vamos a tu casa te cambias y vamos al centro comercial de compra por unas nuevas gafas y unos disfraces para la fiesta de endo?  
>-voy por las gafas y por tu disfraz yo no iré a la fiesta<br>-y eso por qué?  
>-no tengo pareja , y no quiero ver a endo y natsumi bailando el vals de los 16<br>-vamos yo tampoco tengo pareja y iré de todas maneras será divertidos- rogo la chica al estratega  
>-está bien iré , pero , con una condición<br>-cual?  
>-ven como mi pareja<br>-está bien – la chica ni siquiera vasillo en responder que él estaba pasado acaso le agradaba la idea de salir con kido en una "cita"  
>-ok, entones vamos al centro comercial volvemos y te explico las matemáticas<br>- me parece bien , ve a avisarle al chofer que prepare el auto mientras yo me cambio de ropa  
>-bien – el chico se salió de la habitación y ambos pensaron en el otro de manera que sus corazones latieron más rápido y ambos se sonrojaron<br>kido llevaba 20 minutos esperando a touko en el auto , hasta que de pronto apareció la chica , vestía un vestido manga corta color frambuesa con corazones morados que llegaba hasta un cuarto de su muslo unas calzas marones oscuro de pierna completa y unos botines color beige su cabello iba suelto con un cintillo del mismo color del vestido con una flor que combinaba con todo su atuendo su maquillaje por otro lado resaltaba su belleza ya que no era demasiado ostentoso , kido no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo bella que se veía la chica  
>-vamos?- pregunto subiendo al auto<br>-vamos – respondió el chico – te vez muy… hermosa  
>-LL gracias  
>-ahora a mi casa y después al centro comercial – en la casa de kido no se tardaron demasiado ya que el estratega en su habitación tenía un estricto orden ,además de todas sus prendas previamente perfectamente combinadas y no perdía tiempo maquillándose no mucho menos , salió con unos jeans negros una camisa gris y una chaqueña negra de cuero una zapatillos vans negras con blanco , al igual que le ella no pudo evitar ponerse roja y notas que él era muy guapo y que efectivamente le pasaban cosas con él , subió al auto y se fueron al centro comercial ,pasaron toda la tarde hay encontraron los disfraces( más adelante se lo explicare) y las gafas nuevas para kido ,además de las miles de cosas que compro touko y algunas que compro kido , al ir de vuelta a casa de touko pasaron por la cacha para avisara a los chicos que kido no iría el entrenamiento , touko insistió para que kido no tuviera problemas, llegaron al campo de entrenamiento y ambos bajaron del automóvil , en el campo estaban todos sus amigos esperando al entrenador para empezar la práctica , todos se acercaron a saludarlos y a preguntar por que venían junto tsunami observo la escena desde lejos y muerto de celos , por la linda escena de touko bajando del auto con su vestido favorito y siendo ayudada por kido<br>-hermano , por que llegas tan tarde?- pregunto haruna  
>- es que fuimos al centro comercial a comprar nuestros disfraces<br>-con quien iras?- pregunto endo a kido  
>-con touko<br>-WTF! (En otras palabras) QUE!- todos incluido tsunami no podían creer lo que escuchaban  
>-es verdad touko , iras con kido a la fiesta- pregunto un poco celosa natsumi<br>-si , es verdad  
>-y desde cuando salen o no salen , me confundí , como llegaron al punto de ir junto a la fiesta?- pregunto kazemaru<br>-simple , touko no tenía con quien ir , yo tampoco y decidimos ir juntos  
>-cuando? – pregunto hiroto<br>-esta mañana –touko halo esta vez  
>-por eso no fuiste a clases hoy – respondió fudou<br>-se fueron de pinta… juntos… todo el día… solos – respondió una haruna que no creía la actitud de su hermano  
>-wow drástico –dijo endo riendo como siempre- así que ahora salen<br>-emm.. e … no – respondieron ambos muy nerviosos  
>-como van a salir si touko es novia de tsunami , por cierto donde esta?- pregunto tachimukai al no ver al surfista por ninguna parte<br>-ya no soy novia de tsunami  
>-desde cuando .-pregunto aki<br>-no es momento de hablar de eso ahora kido tiene que ir a hablar con el entrenador para que le de permiso de faltar al entrenamiento  
>-por qué , que tiene que hacer?<br>-explicarme matemáticas para el examen de pasado mañana  
>-se cómo no – dijo fudou<br>-temas examen idiota y equivale a un 25% de la nota del trimestre  
>kido fue a hablar con el entrenador que acababa de llegar y touko fue secuestrada por tachimukai enviado por tsunami<br>-tachimukai que quieres me tengo que ir pronto  
>-touko es que es muy importante que vengas<br>-adonde vamos?  
>-ya lo veras – la llevo al tercer patio de la escuela en donde estaba tsunami esperándolos<br>-no , yo me voy –dijo la chica  
>-por favor no –dijo tachimukai acercándola a tsunami – le costó mucho pedirme que te trajera aquí para hablar<br>-está bien solo por una vez  
>-genial – la dejo junto a tsunami y se marcho<br>-lo … lo..lo siento touko – hablo el surfee  
>-que sientes , el abrirme tenido con el alma en un hilo por casi dos meses o el prácticamente terminar conmigo sin avisarme por qué la verdad ilústrame por qué no se<br>-siento eso y siento haberme molestado por lo de tu futuro compromiso , debí haber luchado mas para mantener tu amor y ser yo quien se comprometiera contigo  
>-vaya que tarde estas<br>-ahora sales con kido , mi imagino que es por el compromiso verdad  
>-no , aun no me comprometo con nadie , pero escúchame bien jousuke tsunami , esto se acabo , por más que te ame, por más que seas la persona más importante para mi …-comenzaron a caer lagrimas de sus ojos- rompiste la promesa más importante que me hiciste … que nunca me abandonarías<br>-touko yo no quise hacerlo , sabes que soy terco y muy celoso , depuse del día que discutimos me fui sin decirte nada , pasaron las semanas y no te conteste el teléfono cuando se convirtió en un mes ya no lo asía por qué sabía que había roto mi promesa , el tiempo paso y intente escribirte o llamarte hasta venir a verte pero ese sentimiento de culpa no me dejaba  
>-cállate tsunami, solo cállate y no me busques mas … me di cuenta que en tu corazón solo caben dos cosas y espero seas estas futbol y surf nada ni nadie mas – touko se levanto y camino rumbo a la cancha de entrenamiento en donde la esperaba kido para irse , tsunami salió tras ella pero lo que se encontró fue un balde de agua fría para él , touko apenas vio a kido lo abraso y lloro en su hombro , todos entrenaban así que nadie se dio cuenta de lo que le paso a touko<br>-que paso?- pregunto kido a touko quien lloraba como una magdalena es sus brazos  
>-vámonos de aquí vámonos<br>-tsunami te izo algo?  
>-aparte de romperme el corazón nada<br>-espérame en el auto  
>- que vas a hacer?<br>- voy a arreglar esto

CONTINUARA…  
><strong>LOS DEJARE CON LA DUDA DE QUE PASARA PARA PROXIMO FICS, CHICOS CHICAS ESTA PAREJA ES RARA Y NUEVA PERO ESPERO TENGA ÉXITO, AUNQUE NO ME GUSTA DEJAR A TSUNAMI COMO PATAN ALGUEN TENIA QUE SER EL MALO AQUÍ T.T BUENO DEJEN LOS REVIEWS PARA SABER SI SIGO O NO CON ESTE NUEVO PROYECTO CHAII<strong>


	2. todo pude pasar

-kido que vas a hacer?  
>-voy a areglar esto…- dijo kido camino hacia tsunami tomandolo de la camiseta levantándolo- no te vuelvas a acercar a ella nuevamente , o te juro que …<br>-me golpearas kido , me golpearas?-decia tsunami al chico de gogles- ahora entiendo todo… te gusta no es cierto por eso estas aquí ahora con ella , estas aprovechando esto para estar con ella  
>-si es verdad , pero tu me diste la oportunidad para poder hacerlo gracias amigo –dijo soberbiamente kido a tsunami soltándolo de la camisa- ahora nos tenemos que ir y espero que no la hagas llorar otra vez por que si no ahora si que te golpeare – se dio media vuela y camino asia el aunto<br>-no le toques un pelo me oiste,sino yo mismo te matare, jamas llegaras a ocupar ni un cuarto de su corazón que ocupe yo … el dueño de su corazón soy yo  
>-quisas pero yo si estare siempre hay para ella y al final me ganare todo su corazón- tsunami se quedo colerico mientras kido se retiraba asia el auto en donde se econtraba touko , ya en casa de touko nuevamente , el trayecto fue silencioso , cuando llegaron a la habitación de touko , dejaron bolsas y chaquetas sobre el sofá de la habitación kido se tiro en la cama y touko se sento en la silla del escritorio<br>-que paso con tsunami?-hablo alfin la chica  
>-le dije a tsunami que era un idiota y el me dijo que me gustabas por eso asia todo esto de apollarte<br>- que le respondiste?- la chica sonrojo , kido se levanto de la cama se aserco a la silla quedado muy cerca del rostro de touko , frente a frente  
>-le dije que lo hacia por eso y que el me había dejado el camino libre ,aun que me abvirtio que si te tocaba un pelo me mataria –dijo seduciendo a la chica con sus labios antes de que esta le levatara lo gogle para verle directo a los ojos<br>-y que tanto de cierto tiene eso?  
>-en este preciso momento no lo se ,por que en situaciones normales esto no daría gran esfuerzo de detener pero ahora nose si callar para besarte o simplemente volver a mi lugar en silencio – dijo mirándola a los ojos<br>-para mi tambien es difícil kido , alguno tendrá que decidir que hacer por que … no podemos quedarnos asi toda la tarde  
>-lose pero me gusta tenerte tan cerca de mi<br>-a mi también me gusta esto  
>-tsunami me matara por lo que no me resisto a hacer<br>-no temas a alguien que no se teme a si mismo  
>-con tu permiso tomare el riesgo …- kido beso a touko tímidamente y ella respodio el beso de igual menera , kido tomo a touko de la cintura y la levanto ambos estaban de pie junto al escritorio besándose , el beso se fue intensificando y volviendo mas apacionado conforme abansaba kido sento a touko sobre el escritorio y ambos isieron una pausa por que sus pulmones se lo pedían a agritos se miraron nuevamente a los ojos casi sin poder respirar ninguno sabia que estaba pasando ,pero no querían deterse aunque devian hacerlo , touko fue esta vez la que embolvio el cuello de kido con sus brazos y volvió a besarlo con mas intensidad que el beso anterior esta vez kido estaba algo mas apacionado que antes ya nisiquierea se controlaba a si mismo , tomo a touko en sus brazos sin dejar de besarla y la llevo hasta la cama en donde la recscoto y el se recostó sobre ella posando su peso sobre los brazos para no aplastarla , de apoco la chica comenso a desabotonar la camisa de kido , el abandono su boca y comenso a hacer un caminos de besos hasta cuello el también comonso a desabotonar su vestido para abrise paso hacia su pecho, en un moento la camisa de kido estaba en el suelo de la habitación y el vestdio de touko completamente desabotonado el se levanto a admirar el cuerpo de la chica ambos estan muy exitados y en kido se notoba mucho , las cosas casa minuto se ponían mas candentes cuando<br>-señorita zaizen , las señoritas rika , haruna , aki y natsumi estan aquí  
>- gracias nansi diles que bajare en un minuto<br>.si señorita- y al parecer la mucama se había marchado  
>- eso estuvo cerca , gracias al cielo las anunciar… -decia la zaizen hasta que ..<br>-touko zaizen abreme ahora mismo la puerta como que en un momento bajaras tienes demasiado que explicarnos señorita –golpeaba la puerta rika mientras hablaba  
>-estamos fritos –susurro kido<br>-si las chicas nos ven asi van a pensar quisas que cosa  
>-nada mas ni nada menos de lo que estábamos haciendo –seguina susurando<br>-touko estas hay?-preguntaba rika al otro lado de la puerta  
>-si en un momento -dijo touko finjiendo voz soñolienta mientras salía de la cama y se veastia<br>-que estas haciendo?-pregunto kido  
>-ponte la camisa , metete bajo el cobertor y fije que estas durmiendo rápido kido – el chico solo obedeció, touko abrió los libros de matemeticas sobre la mesa y saco una ojas de calculo viejas dejándolas por el escritorio , al ver todo listo abrió la puerto<br>-pero que hacias que te demoraste tanto-dijo natsumi  
>-shhh- dijo la pelirrosa- kido esta dormido<br>-que hace mi hermano aquí?- pregunto haruna  
>-no les dije que estudiaríamos matemeticas<br>-es verdad los libros estan hay – dijo aki  
>-y por que no habrias?-pregunto rika<br>-estaba durmiendo sobre el escritorio mi cara ara un desastre y tape a kido que dormía sobre mi cama  
>-mi hermano se preparo para dormir por lo que veo –haruna noto la falta de dos cosas en su hermano , su moño en el cabello y sus gogles<br>-creo dijo que se recostaría un momento y se quedo dormido  
>-kido , kido despierta – dijo haruna despertando a su supuestamente dormido hermano<br>-que pasa aun no me quiero levantar-era un gran actor-haruna que haces aquí?  
>-tu que haces aquí nada solo me dormi un momento , que hora es?<br>-son las 7 –dijo natsumi algo molesta  
>-o es muy tarde , deria irme a mi casa<br>-por que no te quedas a cenar con nosotras –dijo rika  
>-no kido debe irse a su casa ya<br>-si , ya deria irme -se paro de la cama y tomo su celular para llamar a su chofer –hola , si Félix, puedes venir por mi a la casa zaizen porfavor , si gracias –colgo el teléfono – mi papa viene para aca?  
>-tu padre?- pregunto natsumi<br>-si –respondio el chico, al otro lado de la puerta se escucho la voz de un hombre que al parecer era el padre de touko  
>-touko linda , puedo pasar?<br>-si papa, estan las chicas y kido aquí  
>-gracias por no contarme como una de las chicas –dijo kido mientras se hacia su moño<br>-hola chicas, kido , touko vendrá uno de mis socios a cenar esta noche , chicos pueden quedarse a cenar si quieren , kido tu, te quedaras tu padre vendrá  
>-si , me acabo de enterar , que mi padre viene asi que me ire con el<br>-estupendo , entonces los veo en la cena –y el hombre se retira pero antes  
>-kido por que no vas a ver el juego en la televisión de la sala de estar – invito el padre de la chica – no creo que quieras estar aquí con las chicas<br>-gracias señor zaizen seria genial- el chico tomo su chaqueta y se marcho dejando sus gogles en la habitación  
>-ahora si touko habla que pasa entre tu y kido- dijo rika apenas vio salir al estratega<br>-nada solo somos amigos … bueno muy buenos amigos  
>-ya se besaron?- pregunto natsumi<br>-emm ..- vasilo en responder si desia si seria algo loco por que notenia respuesta a las preguntas que vendrían , pero si decía que no estaría mintiendo- no como crees somos solo amigos  
>-a mi hermano creo que le gustas – dijo haruna sorprendiendo a todas<br>-por que lo dices haruna?- pregunto aki  
>-por que mi hermano nunca , pero nunca dejo un entrenamiento por nada en este mundo y hoy no fue solo por ti<br>-eso no creo que sea asi – dijo natsumi  
>-eso es por eso tsunami estaba tan enojado , de seguro kido le dijo que se alejara de touko por que ahora salian<br>-no , ya les dije que no salimo lo que paso es que.. aaa les contare por que son mis amigas … mi padre quiere comprometerme con el hijo de uno sus socios , cometi el error de deciselo a tsunami el se molesto mucho por que yo acepte que mi padre me comprometiera y se fue , no me llamo ni escribió , no contesto mis llamadas y no quise buscarlo por miedo a que siguiera enojado conmigo , pasaron dos meses y nada ,hoy tuve una pequeña pelea con fudou sobre que nadie me invitaría a la fiesta y pense que no pasaría por eso si siguiera con tsunami , kido lo noto y quiso ayudarme no fuimos hoy a la escuela y charlamos todo el día me ayudo y me iso distraerme y – la chica callo y dudo si contarles lo que había pasado hacia unos momentos con kido  
>-y que? –pregunto natsumi<br>-y.. y..y.. y llegamos al acuerdo de ir juntos a la fiesta de endo  
>-asi que asi paso<br>-kido hablo con tsunami y le dijo que se alejara de mi por que , me había hecho sufrir demasiado , tsunami por otro lado me pidió disculpas y me explico todo aun asi no puedo perdonarlo –touko dijo eso muy triste  
>- vamos , kido te ha ayudado todo el día ahora nos toca a nosotras consentirte – dijo rika sentado a touko en su peinador – te vamos areglar y poner bellísima se nota que estuviste llorando<br>paso el tiempo ,las chicas hablaron se rieron y se areglaron ,kido por otro lado veía el juego en la televisión y pensaba en lo que había pasado con touko en su habitación si no hubieran interumpido las chicas se abria acostado con touko , su primera vez , abria sido con touko su mejor amiga ,desde un tiempo la encontraba muy linda le pasaban cosas con ella su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ella cerca, el se estaba enamorando de ella , llego su padre y se fue a hablar al escritorio del padre de touko, el solo espero a que las chicas salieran de la habitación de touko , ya en la mesa se encontraban los dos hombre y kido , cuando aparecieron las chicas , todas muy linda , aunque la mirada de kido fue directamente a touko quien se veía bellísima ,kido se levanto de la mesa y corio la silla para que touko se sentara , para que no se dieran cuenta las denas chicas iso lo mismo con ellas , para no levantar sospechas de lo que había pasado entre ellos  
>-touko linda hace mucho que no te veía<br>-es verdad, hace mucho tiempo no venia señor kido  
>-kido y yo hemos estado planean unir nuestras empresas , hacer mas que una sociedad sino que fusionarlas<br>-eso es estupendo señor zaizen – respondió haruna – espero quje les resulte muy bien su fusión ya que sus empresas son muy buenas en ingresos ya que ambas son muy cotisada por la población – los jóvenes miraron a haruna quien se manejaba a la perfeccion  
>-yuuto hijo, mañana por la tarde vendrán a casa tus abuelos a cenar<br>-no estare mañana en tarde casa  
>-por que?<br>-mañana tengo que ayudar a touko con las matematicas  
>-pero puedo sola kido son tus abuelos<br>-touko te lo prometi ,además hoy no estudiamos casi nada  
>-pero touko puedes ir a casa si quieres , los abuelos de yuuto no tendrán ningún problema con cenar juntos , claro si tu padre lo permite- dijo el padre de kido<br>-por mi no hay problema –respodio el señor zaizen  
>-esta bien mañana estudiaremos en tu casa , no pienso sacar rojo en ese examen<br>-asi me gusta que ambos estén dedicados a sus estudios  
>-chicos el jueves y viernes no tendremos clases en Raimon ,en la royal tendrán clases esos días?-pregunto aki a los chicos<br>-no , podríamos planiar algo con los chicos –sugirio kido  
>-podriamos ir a la playa<br>-si , seria muy divertido  
>-claro , siempre la pasamos bien todos juntos<br>-chicos aun tengo que terminar muchas cosas para la fiesta de endo  
>- es verdad mejor dejemoslo para las vacaciones no flata demasiado<br>las cena había terminado ,los adultos se dirijeron al escritorio y los jóvenes a la sala de estar hasta que las chicas se retiraron y ambos touko y kido volvieron a quedar completamente solos  
>-touko , siento lo que paso en tu habitación esta tarde<br>-no , no tienes que disculparte por nada ambos …  
>-yo soy virgen , nunca he estado con ninguna chica , nose que me pasa contigo solo se que quiero tenerte junto a mi y seguirte besando<br>-kido es pronto para que todos digieran una relación entre nosotros … aunque no tienen por que enterarse de que quieremos ser besándonos y estando juntos –touko dio una sonrisa seductora asercandose a kido y besando sus labios  
>-no crees que es demacidado pronto?- se separo kido de touko<br>-si no es ahora cuando?, cuando tsunami me vuelva a romper el corazón o cuando natsumi te vuelva a dejar por endo?, kido tu y yo nos merecemos un amor limpio y puro , nos meresemos ser felices , tener una relación normal en la que ambos podamos decir lo intentamos y resulto  
>-te ariesgarias asi conmigo zaizen?, lo arias?<br>-si , quiero ariezgarme junto a ti – sus labios estaban apunto de besarse cuando nansi llego a la habitación  
>-señorita zaizen señor kido sus padres los necesitan en el escritorio<br>-ya vamos nansi  
>ambos se dirigieron al escritorio en donde ambos padres se encontraban<br>-touko queriada con kido tenemos algo que decirles a yuuto y a ti  
>-si padre<br>-miren chicos le comentamos que ivamos a fusionar nuetras empresas asi que vamos a hacerlo con una boda  
>-una vado es decir un matrimonio entre quienes –pregunto kido algo confuso<br>-entre ustedes –respondio el señor zaizen  
>-papa tenemos 16 años aun no nos podemos casar<br>-pero no tendrán 16 años para siempre touko , tu y yuuto serán prometidos hasta que cumplas los 21 años y se casen esto ara que nuestras compañías se unan  
>-ya esta decido chicos desde ahora en adelante ustedes dos estan comprometidos en matrimonio<br>-esto es sorpresivo , ironico y de sierto modo genial- dijo kido sin pensar lo que decía  
>-es verdad quien mejor para ser mi prometido que mi mejor amigo-aun no estaban listos para admitir que había una relación entre ellos y esto les venia como anillo al dedo recordado lo que había pasado hoy<br>-me encanta que les agrade la idea entonces realizaremos una gran fiesta de compromiso con puesta de argollas y petision formalmente de mano –dijo el señor kido-sera en dos semanas  
>-no puede ser antes o después ese sábado tenemos un compromiso –agrego touko<br>- es el cumpleaños de endo y nos comprometimos a asistir  
>-esta bien la fiesta de compromiso será este sábado<p>

**LISTO! ME ENCATO ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO POR QUE PASARON MUCHAS COSAS EN UN SOLO DÍA LE AGRESCO SI DEJAN COMENTARIOS CHAII**


	3. me enamore de mi mejor amiga

Martes:  
>kido, le envió un mensaje al celular de touko esa mañana antes de ir a la escuela "<em>touko, hoy antes de ir a mi clases quiero que me acompañes a un lugar",<em> kido paso por touko esa mañana a su casa, ya en camino la chica pregunto algo que la tenia intrigada  
>-a dónde iremos?<br>-te quiero presentar a alguien  
>-kido , quiero decirte algo<br>-que pasa linda?-pregunto mientras caminaban por la calle , ella noto que le dijo linda y ella se sonrojo  
>-tu fuiste sincero conmigo ayer diciéndome que eres virgen y yo quería decirte que … que …<br>-tu no lo eres , lo sé -la chica se sorprendió  
>-como lo sabes?<br>-un día oí a tsunami hablando con tachimukai en los vestidores  
>-eh , no sé qué decir<br>-no me importa  
>-que?<br>-que no me importa no ser el primero ,contar de ser el único aquí-apunto su corazón  
>-podrás llegar a ser el único , porque ya estas dentro de él<br>-touko , te quiero , hace mucho tiempo te quiero  
>-yo..Yo..yo también te quiero kido –kido tomo su mano y se dirigieron al destino al que kido quería llevar a touko<br>llegaron a un cementerio en donde las cruses estaban repletas de flores , compraron en la entrada unas flores amarillas ,llegaron ante una tumba kido puso las flores  
>-padre, madre le presento a touko zaizen ella es mi prometida y la quiero muchísimo , creo que hasta la amo , es inteligente y linda , muy femenina y deportista a la vez , es divertida y me comprende , es más que la chica que quiero es mi mejor amiga<br>-kido , esta es la tumba de tus verdaderos padres verdad  
>-si , es algo cursi pero tenía que presentarte ante ellos , tenían que ser los primeros en saber sobre el compromiso y sobre ti<br>-podríamos ir también a ver a mi madre , también quiero que te conozca y que sepa que estás conmigo para toda la vida –ambos se dirigieron a la tumba de la madre de touko y kido se presento ante su madre ambos se fueron de vuelta a la escuela

Primer receso de la mañana  
>-que rayos estás diciendo kido!-decían sakuma y genda sorprendidos por lo que kido les decir ,mientras fudou miraba con cara de sorprendido<br>-lo que escucharon, estoy comprometido con touko , nuestro padres lo decidieron ayer  
>-y tu no dijiste nada, no discutiste?- pregunto genda<br>-claro que no, es mi padre lo conocen además no me molesta  
>-debes estar feliz no kido , tu y touko , no te atrevías a decirle nada<br>-a eso es otra cosa creo que empezare a salir con touko  
>-quieres matarme verdad, me vas a seguir rompiendo el corazón hasta que me muera verdad-decía tirado sobre la mesa fingiendo que lloraba<br>-genda no te pongas dramático , sabias que a kido le gustaba touko por que no hablaste ante con ella  
>-hablar con quien?-pregunto touko llegando y sorprendiendo a los chicos<br>-con.. con nadie touko como estas?-dijo genda nervioso  
>-bien ,aunque tengo un poco de sueño estuve hablando hasta tarde con papa anoche<br>-sobre que , si se puede saber?- pregunto kido  
>-de la fiesta de este sábado tiene que salir de viaje esta tarde volverá el viernes por la noche y como de esto se encargan las madres y bueno mi madre está muerta , tendré que encargarme yo<br>-mama también quiere ayudarte , tiene muchas ideas ,y quiere que todo lo apruebes tu  
>-haber de que nos estamos perdiendo?... una fiesta este sábado?-pregunto sakuma<br>-la fiesta de compromiso o crees que es un matrimonio así nada mas-respondió kido a su amigo  
>-les contaste?<br>-si , lo siento debí preguntarte antes  
>-debiste<br>-déjenme ser el primero en felicitarlos –dijo genda – y desearles lo mejor  
>-vengan acá par de tortolitos sabia que algún día terminarían juntos-decía sakuma<br>-creo que ya no podre molestar mas a touko , porque sino ahora kido me golpeara-decía fudou- los felicito y deseo lo mejor en su matricidio –ninguno creía las palabras que salían de la boca de fudou  
>-gracias chicos , esto es nuevo así que los chicos de Raimon aun no lo saben<br>-haruna tampoco sabe – dijo genda asombrado mirando a kido  
>-nos enteramos ayer , no le podía contar por teléfono<br>-wow cuando se lo dirás?  
>-el sábado en la fiesta de compromiso , a todos en realidad no pueden decirle a nadie antes del sábado<br>-está bien lo prometemos- dijo genda  
>-no te preocupes linda –dijo sakuma y todos miraron a fudou esperando su respuesta<br>-está bien no le diré a nadie lo prometo – en ese momento llego el profesor y dejaron al conversación para más tarde  
>esa tarde en la casa de kido<br>-entendiste , el volumen y el radio solo dependen de pi  
>-eran tan siempre que me siento un tonta<br>-no , es que te enredas demasiado en todo eres así en todo  
>-no me moleste<br>-me encanta que seas así  
>- oo –kido le dio a touko un pequeño beso en los labios  
>-ahora aremos la lista de invitados para el sábado o prefieres … seguir besándonos<br>-aunque es tentadora la idea debemos hacer la lista de invitados , y después iremos a mi casa a cambiarme para cenar con tus abuelos  
>-tienes 16 años y ares la persona más correcta que he conocido …natsu..<br>-natsumi conocía esta habitación?  
>-si<br>-kido quiero que dejemos algo claro de inmediato … tu y yo tenemos un pasado con personas que no vamos a dejar de ver los tan fácilmente , debemos confiar el uno en el otro sin importar que pase y tratar de no recordara las personas antes de nosotros para que no , nos den celos  
>-no soy celoso<br>-pero yo si  
>-linda , no tienes de que ponerte celosa<br>-me dijiste linda otra vez - se sonroja  
>-eres hermosa touko , linda es un apodo de cariño por que ahora eres mi corazón completo – se acerco y sentó junto a ella en el sofá de su habitación la abraso- haber veamos a quienes invitaremos de nuestros amigos<br>-pensaba que a todos en realidad  
>-quieres que todos lo sepan?<br>-si , de alguna manera se van a enterar , si no es así será de otra manera  
>-está bien, veamos , endo , goenji ,sakuma , genda …<br>-rika , ichinose , aki , haruna obviamente , natsumi?  
>-si , hiroto , midorikawa , fubuki , toramaru ,kazemaru ,kabeyama<br>-someoka,domon , Kurimatsu , Handa , Max  
>-tachimukai mejor resumiendo a todos los chicos de Raimon y del inazuma Japón<br>-también a … tsunami- recordó tímida la chica  
>- a todos quiero que todo el mundo sepa<br>-está bien ,haber también podríamos invitar a los chicos de … - así continuo la conversación y la lista de invitados creció , ya terminada la enviaron a la madre del chico para que mandara a hacer la invitaciones  
>-listo qué hora es?-pregunto la chica<br>-son las 4:45  
>-vamos a mi casa para poder cambiarme<br>-vamos , oye tu padre se fue ya?  
>-si esta mañana , por qué?<br>-por qué no quiero que te quedes sola en la noche  
>-estaré bien ,no es la primera vez<br>-segura?  
>-si , vamos no quiero que tus abuelos me conozcan en uniforme<br>-deja cambiarme y nos vamos  
>-está bien , irá a hablar con tu mama<br>touko bajo con la mama de kido y el se cambio de ropa , se puso unos jeans azules botas de combate cafés ,polera negra con cuello en v y su chaqueta roja favorita bajo las escaleras y fue al salón en donde se encontraban touko y la madre de kido viendo detalles de la fiesta  
>-mama , como estas?- decía kido entrando al salón dirigiéndose a su madre y besando su mejilla<br>-estupendo con touko tenemos casi todos lo invitados listos y llame a la imprenta y las invitaciones estarán listas mañana  
>-estupendo , nos vamos touko tenemos que volver pronto<br>-a donde irán hijo?- pregunto la madre del chico  
>-me acompañara a casa ,a cambiarme de ropa para la cena<br>-madre creo que hoy me quedare en casa de genda a dormir – eso sorprendió a touko, en qué momento genda lo había invitado a dormir genda si estuvimos casi todo el día juntos?  
>-me tienes que avisar si vas a salir , está bien mi amor<br>-si mama  
>-señora kido nos voy a traer la lista de invitados familiares que dejo mi padre<br>-está bien touko querida nos vemos en la tarde  
>-nos vemos señora kido<br>-querida dime madre , si ya eres casi mi hija  
>-jajaja mama podemos dejar esto para más tarde touko se va a demorar horas cambiándose y si quiero llegar a la cena tenemos que salir ahora<br>-le dirás a Félix que te lleve?  
>-no creo que iré en la ninja<br>-ninja?- pregunto touko  
>-mi motocicleta *.*<br>-aaaa  
>-ya nos vamos adiós mama<br>-adiós señora kido  
>-adiós chicos –ambos se fueron al garaje en donde se encontraba una serie de automóviles y motociclistas de muchos colores y modelos diferente , kido izo que la alarma de una moto tipo ninja de color amarillo<br>-todo esto es tuyo?- pregunto touko  
>-no , los autos son de la casa y las moto la ninja , la chopper y la harley son mías un regalo de papa me consiente un poco<br>- eres todo un niño consentido  
>-me quieres consentir tu?- le dijo seductoramente al oído a la chica asiéndola estremecer y dirigiéndose la motocicleta amarilla<br>-oye!- dije siguiéndolo y subiendo tras de él en la moto mientras él le pasaba un casco de color negro – cuando te invito genda a dormir a su casa?  
>-nunca- respondió el chico y se puso su casco rojo<br>-entonces donde pasaras la noche?  
>-en tu casa<br>-quien te invito?  
>-estas sola no pienso dejarte sola en tu casa ya te lo dije y dormiré en uno de los cuartos de invitados<br>-está bien pero era necesario mentirle a tu madre?  
>-touko mama es criada a la antigua , si no llego a casa se preocupa demasiado por eso es que genda , sakuma , goenji , fudou y hasta endo me han cubierto en ocasiones<br>- y donde es que vas por las noches?  
>-eso linda es un secreto que ni tu puedes saber<br>-eso me hace pensar muchas cosas  
>- soy un niño bueno de día y un rebelde de noche<br>-entonces es mejor encontrarte de noche que de día  
>-por qué crees que iré a dormir a tu casa hoy?-dijo partiendo en la moto dejando sin habla a la chica, en el camino kido acelero la velocidad haciendo que touko se aferrara con más fuerza a él, al parar en un semáforo, pasaron en frente de la motocicleta tachimukai ,tsunami y michiko ,los últimos dos iban de la mano , touko sintió que no le importaba tanto como creía que le podría importar , se dio cuenta que quería a kido mas de lo que creía , por otro lado kido pensaba en cómo se podría estar sintiendo touko con respecto a lo que veían , la luz del semáforo dio verde y kido arranco mas rápido aun de lo que iba , touko volvió a apretar con fuerza a kido esta vez lo hiso con ternura, llegaron a la casa de touko ,entraron touko subió a su habitación y kido la siguió aun pensando en cómo se podría estar sintiendo touko al ver a tsunami con michiko , kido entro a la habitación de touko y se sentó en el sofá , touko estaba en el baño de su habitación kido le pregunto desde la habitación<br>- estas bien?-pregunto al final kido  
>-la verdad es que si , no me afecto en lo mas mínimo<br>-estas segura  
>-si ,ya no me interesa ,lo que haga o deje de hacer tsunami<br>-eso que quiere decir- dijo kido levantándose del sillón se dirigió a la puerta del baño que estaba abierta touko se encontraba dentro de la ducha –digo para mí  
>-que si te viera de la mano con natsumi los mato a los dos<br>-enserio?  
>-si , kido voy a salir de la ducha podrías salir<br>-está bien-kido salió del baño y se tendió en la cama- creo que esta noche voy a dormir aquí me encanta tu cama  
>-ni lo sueñes esa es mi cama –dijo touko saliendo del baño solo con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo y otra su pelo camino desde el baño hasta su ropero dándole la espalda a kido – si te quedas será en otra habitación , hay muchas en la casa podrías acondicionar una exclusiva apara ti<br>kido se levanto de la cama y tomo a touko por la cintura en su espalda se noto la diferencia de tamaños él era más alto que ella , el no podía resistirse a su encanto, el simplemente quería hacerla suya por que se había enamorado de su mejor amiga


	4. la primera vez

kido se levanto de la cama y tomo a touko por la cintura en su espalda se noto la diferencia de tamaños él era más alto que ella , el no podía resistirse a su encanto, el simplemente quería hacerla suya por que se había enamorado de su mejor amiga  
>ambos en silencio estaban en esa posición, parados hay kido saco la toalla de la cabeza touko, y apoyo su frete en su nunca, touko escuchaba la respiración de kido muy seca de su cuerpo desnudo y lo disfrutaba ,el silencio se rompió cuando kido susurro al oído de touko<br>-no me quiero separar jamás de ti  
>-no lo hagas , kido hoy me di cuenta que solo tenerte así de cerca me hace sentir muy bien<br>-eso es bueno  
>-que?<br>-esta toalla es lo único que me separa de que mis deseos mas ocultos asía ti se vuelvan realidad –al oír eso touko se voltio quitando los gogles del estratega y tomando a kido por sorpresa lo beso apasionadamente , kido la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta la cama sin dejar de besarla apasionadamente , touko se soltó de kido y se dirigió asía la puerta la cual cerro con llave ,se coloco de espaldas contra la puerta mirando a kido que la miraba desde la cama respirando aceleradamente , touko se acerco a la cama lentamente ,kido estaba sentado en el borde de esta ella se paro frente a él , con sus manos saco la chaqueta del chico y él se saco la polera sin dejar de mirar a touko, kido no aguanto y tomo a touko por la cintura sentándola sobre sus piernas como coala , touko estaba pedida en el esculpido cuerpo de kido comenzaron a besarse y a acariciarse ,kido comenzó algo tímido y poco a poco se fue soltando un copo mas ,se miraron a los ojos  
>-tu ojos son preciosos –dijo touko perdida en ellos<br>-tu eres preciosa  
>-kido , que vamos a hacer?<br>-no sabes lo que planeo hacerte  
>-kido!<br>-mira … te besare aquí- beso su boca-también aquí – esta vez fue su mejilla-y aquí – llego a su cuello  
>-kido..-se le escapo un gemido de placer<br>kido siguió besando a la chica y su grado de excitación aumento ,que su "amigo" despertó entre sus pantalones, al notarlo touko desabrocho los pantalones de kido que luego se encontraban en el suelo de la habitación junto su polera y sus bóxers, kido estaba completamente desnudo y a touko solo la tapaba una toalla, kido besó el cuello de touko y ella no se resistió mas, guió las manos de kido hacía el nudo que sostenía la toalla, esta cayó al suelo, kido al verla así no resistió mas y la acoto sobre la cama y se abalanzo sobre ella ,mordía de nuevo los labios de touko mientras que acariciaba sus senos con suavidad, ella estaba muy excitada, paseaba sus manos por la espalda de kido, jugaba con sus rastas y no dejaba de besarlo , kido besaba el cuerpo desnudo de touko  
>-kido… ven –el chico quedo frente a frente a la chica-te amo –le susurro al oído<br>-yo te amo mas  
>la volvió a besar continuaron , separo sus piernas y se acomodo perfectamente entre ellas entrando lenta y tímidamente en ella touko abrasaba a kido envuelta en placer ,kido se movía en forma de vaivén dentro de ella siguieron así hasta terminaron ambos ,touko se recostó en el<br>-estas bien?-pregunto kido  
>-si , y tú?<br>-maravillosamente , la pregunta es como estuve?  
>-genial para ser tu primera vez, hay que irse se hace tarde-dijo besándolo<br>-no , quiero es temprano son como las 6:00 un ratito mas ,quiero tenerte aquí conmigo  
>-está bien , pero me tengo que duchar<br>-yo también  
>-kido<br>-si?  
>-te amo –dijo besándolo de nuevo<br>MAS TARDE EN CASA DE KIDO  
>-chicos se tardaron demasiado –decía la madre de kido<br>-es que kido se durmió en el sofá mientras yo me arreglaba – touko había aprendido que a la madre de kido jamás, JAMAS le diría que hicieron el amor antes de casarse  
>-mama , esta noche me quedare en la casa de genda ya lo confirme , me iré de la escuela con el<br>-esta bien amor, hijo tus abuelos estan en el salón por que no los van a saludar y les dicen lo del compromiso  
>-vamos touko – y se fueron tomados de la mano a conocer a los abuelos de kido<p> 


	5. compromiso

Eran las dos de la madruga , touko dormía en su cama , después del largo día en habia tenido era lógico que estuviera ecsausta , la puerta de su habitación se habrio ,los pasos se dirigieron junto a su cama dándole un beso en los labios despertando a touko como si fuera la bella durmiente  
>-que pasa mi amor?<br>-te tengo que mostrar algo linda- decía kido- ven vamos levantate  
>-a donde vamos es muy tarde<br>-quierias saber que es lo que hago las noches que no duermo en mi casa no?  
>-claro pero no me vas a llevar a un antro o a un lugar oculto,ya que eres un chico bueno de día y malo de noche y son las dos de la madrugada<br>-veras a lo que me refiero  
>touko se levanto y vistió , kido y touko montaron la moto de kido y se dirigieron a un apartamento a orillas del mar , al entrar se encontraron con una enorme galería de aretes , muchas pinturas ,algunas eran de ella una en particular era una pintura que era una fotografía que tenían de cuando tenían 8 años era muy bello<br>-esto es lo que hago los días que no duermo en mi casa  
>-todo esto es hermoso… tu pintaste esta?- pregunto refiriéndose a la pintura de ellos cuando pequeños<br>-la pinte hace como un año … cuando me empese a enamorar de ti  
>-es hermoso<br>-tu eres hermosa  
>- me lo regalas?<br>-en serio te gusto ,-la abraso por la espalda  
>-si es muy lindo , y me trae bellos recuerdos<br>-de cuando eramos niños y jugábamos en tu jardín … en tu casa de muñecas jugábamos a ser papa y mama de tus muñecas  
>-jaja es verdad , te oblige a juegar a eso muchas veces<br>-quieres jugar ahora?- pregunto en susurros pícaramente  
>-antes respondeme algo<br>-que cosa –dijo besando su cuello  
>-de quien es este departamento?<br>-mio  
>-tuyo?<br>-te dije que papa me concentia demasiado , el cree que es para venir con "amigas"  
>-asi que "amigas"<br>-papa no es como mama apela mas a mi rebeldía , pero eres la única chica que ha venido aqui, ni natsumi nisiquiera haruna sabe de este departamento  
>-es todo un honor<br>-y que me dices jugamos al papa y la mama?  
>-pero esta vez no hay muñecas que sean nuestros hijos<br>-tendremos que hacerlos – dijo picaro tomandola en sus brazos y llevándola a la habitación en la que ya imaginan que paso toda la noche  
>SABADO POR LA NOCHE<br>-me terminare de areglar en unos minutos –decia la chica a su novio  
>-touko linda amor mi vida , si no nos vamos en 5 minutos no llegaremos a timepo a nuestra fiesta<br>-lo invitados de onor siempre son los últimos en legar además no pueden empesar sin nosotros –touko salió del baño lista para irse llevaba un vestido straples blanco con una cienta negra bajo sus senos que llegaba 4 dedos sore la rodilla, zapatos negros de tacon y el cabello liza  
>-te vez hermosa<br>-lose y tu te vez como todo un galan  
>-hoy se acaba el secreto<br>-haruna te va a matar por no contarle antes  
>-si pero tenia que ser asi<br>se fueron y llegaron a la fiesta todos los esperaban hasta tsunami con michiko estaban hay ,admirando a la pareja , en medio de la recepcion el señor kido junto a señor zaizen , golpio su copa y todos le tomaron atención  
>-damas y caballeros les agradecemos por venir hoy a celebrar el compromiso de nuestros hijo , yuuto y touko<br>-que?- se preguntaron todos sus amigos menos lo que ya lo sabían  
>-señor zaizen quiero que enfrente de nuestros amigos y familia me de el honor de pedir la mano de touko formalmente en matrimonio<br>-si, tienen mi vendision  
>-touko zaizen-kido se arodilla frente a ella y saca una cajita de color rojo, la abre y aparece un hermoso anillo-me darias el enorme honor y placer de ser mi esposa<br>-si , yuuto me encantaría ser tu esposa- el se levanto y puso el anillo en su dedo y sellaron el pacto con un dulce eso del cual sus amigos quedaron con la baco abierta, pasado el brindis los chicos se fueron donde sus amigos  
>-cuando me ivas a decir esto kido!-grito haruna a su hermano- te felicito …pero tienes 16 aun no se pueden casar<br>-te explico haruna … el señor kido y mi papa hicieron un acuerdo de fusionar sus empresas kido y yo somos los únicos erederon de dichas empresas asi que ellos nos comprometiron hasta que nos podamos casar  
>-es por eso que tu y tsunami terminaron no es verdad?- pregunto endo<br>-en parte pero no hablemos de eso hoy es un gran día para nosotros y queremos pasarlo junto a ustedes-decia kido a sus amigos , que los empesaron a felicitar uno por uno hasta que kido se topo frente a frente con natsumi  
>-este es el motivo por el cual estabas en casa de touko este lunes<br>-no , hasta ese momento no lo sabíamos  
>-espero que seas todo lo feliz que no fuiste conmigo<br>-celosa natsumi?-desafio el estratega  
>-siempre-dijo natsumi al oído de kido en susurros-ademas recuerda eres mio<br>-ya no , ahora soy de ella , lo dice un anillo en mi mano – respodio kido, por otro lado touko se topo con michiko  
>-felicidades touko que seas muy feliz con kido<br>-gracias michiko , viniste sola?  
>-no tsunami salió afuera hace un momento con tachimukai<br>-ya veo –por la espalda de la chica taparon sus ojos y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro creyendo que era kido, se voltio y casi besa al chico que estaba tras de ella pero noto que era tsunami y no kido antes de besarlo  
>-solo queria felicitarte por tu "compromiso"<br>-gracias , y felicidades por tu nueva relación con michiko  
>-ya lo supiste<br>-los vi ayer  
>-todo ha ido muy rápido la verdad es que todo come….<br>-no tienes que darme explicaciones ,tu y yo , terminamos hace ya dos meses no lo recuerdas en mi casa ,tu y yo platicando cuando te conte lo que me habia dicho mi padre la noche anterior , te pusiste como loco antes de escuchar lo que yo tenia que decir y te fuiste y lo ultimo que me dijiste fue que eramos de mundos muy distintos para seguir juntos  
>-y no me equivoque …estas comprometida con kido –se aseco a touko y le dijo al oído –pero siempre seras mia<br>-eso lo veremos  
>-touko , asi que si salias con kido por que ese beso no fue de amigos- dijo endo a la chica interrumpiendo la combersacion de touko y tsunami<br>-veras es que empesamos a Salir el martes las verdad –dijo kido  
>-se ven muy lindas juntos<br>-kido no te alcansamos ni a llevar por el mal camino antes de que te pusieras la soga al cuello – decía goenji molestando a kido  
>-eso no es verdad, por ahora solo somos novios el puede hacer lo que quiera<br>-aun te podemos presentar chicas?  
>-eso no –respodio touko<br>-era broma linda sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti –decia kido mientras abrasaba a touko de la cintura y besando su mejilla  
>-que lindos – decía aki veindo la escena<br>la fiesta continuo en paz mas que mal ,eran jóvenes aun podían celebrar y pasarlo bien , el amor ,la amistad ,la divercion eran parte de esta juventud que nunca se les olvidaría…nunca**  
>FIN … DEL CAPITULO JAJAJA CHICOS SOLO ESCRIBIRE UN PAR DE CAPITULOS MAS POR QUE NO QUIERO QUE SEA TAN LARGA LA HISTORIA Y NO LA TERMINE POR FALTA DE IDEAS …<br>BUENO DEJEN COMENTARIOS PLISS **


	6. fiesta y reencuentros

EN LA FIESTA DE ENDO  
>como todo el mundo se esperaba llego el día de la gran fiesta de cumpleaños de endo , las chicas estaban en el centro comercial esa mañana<br>-touko , mi hermano y tú de que irán disfrazados esta noche?  
>-es un secreto<br>- y tu aki de que te disfrazaras con kazemaru?  
>-seremos pitufos<br>-que lindos- decía rika  
>-haruna y tu con quien iras al final?-pregunto natsumi a si EX cuñada<br>-iré con tachimukai al parecer también iría yuuka y toramaru la iba a invitar pero goenji saben como es de celoso así que ira con ella, con tachimucai nos disfrazaremos de bruja y el de vampiro  
>-no se puede nuestro eterno vampiro es kido , nadie la hace el peso a ese chico- dijo natsumi<br>-eso es verdad kido siempre será el vampiro del grupo –decía rika al grupo  
>-touko, kido y tu no llegaron al entrenamiento ayer que les paso?<br>-es que no…bueno…fuimos a … estábamos ocupados-concluyo la chica muy nerviosa ansiosa por cambiar el tema  
>- si como no- dijeron a coro sus amigas y todas largaron a reír<br>ya era de noche la mansión Raimon se había teñido de fiesta los chicos comenzado a llegar endo y natsumi eran la cenicienta y el príncipe (obvio) , rika y ichinose eran chefs , fudou y fuyuka eran un enfermo y su enfermera , aki y kazemaru eran como ya habían dicho eran pitufos , haruna y tachimucai de bruja y vampiro y touko con kido serian Alicia y el sombreraro loco,tsunami era el rey del mar Poseidón y michiko era una sirena llegaba la media noche y con ella el vals del rey y la reina cada chico tendría que invitar a una chica que no fuera su acompañante a bailar el vals , kido invito a su hermana y endo invito a fuyuka e ichinose a aki goenji bailaría con natsumi y rika con fudou touko miraba con sus amigas eran sacadas a bailar por sus amigos a la espera de que alguno se acercara a ella, cuando por la espalda una voz familiar le pedía bailar con ella  
>-zaizen bailarías conmigo?- preguntaba tsunami cunado touko se voltio a verlos<br>-si , pero solo el vals  
>-eres la única chica con la que bailaría el vals<br>-si como no –decía mientras caminaban a la pista de baile en donde todos los miraban extrañados ahora ella estaba comprometida pero aun así bailaba con su ex novio  
>-todos nos miran –decía tsunami al oído de touko<br>-claro somos la gran controversia aquí  
>-pero como nos podríamos separar si nos amamos con locura<br>-tu mismo lo dijiste **nos amábamos** , pasado  
>-ya no me amas?<br>-no , no como antes claro que tienes un lugar muy especial en mi corazón  
>-por que aun te amo como antes<br>-entonces te amo menos por amarme y aun así jugar con los sentimientos de michiko  
>-vamos touko te lo dije , si algún día terminábamos yo buscaría a otra persona lo antes posible para olvidarte<br>-aun así no debiste jugar con los sentimientos de ella , a ella de verdad le gustas mucho  
>-no me digas mas eso que me voy a sentir mal<br>-no te sentías mal antes?  
>-lo único que he sentido estos meses es culpa por dejarte y estas ultimas semanas rabia por ver como kido, presume de ser tu prometido, parece orgulloso de tenerte como novia y su sonrisa de bobo en los entrenamientos no se la saca nadie es una gigante de oreja a oreja no te la imaginas, nadie se imagina esa felicidad… excepto yo… sé que se siente ser así de feliz de estar con al persona amada sin que nadie en el mundo te diga lo contrario<br>-basta ya tsunami, por favor basta ya  
>-esta bien pero solo te digo que jamás te dejare de amar y siempre serás mía<br>-lose- en eso termino el baile y kido fue y tomo a touko por la espalda sin percatarse que era tsunami con quien bailaba  
>-linda vamos, se hace tarde<br>-es temprano aun kido no seas aguafiestas- decía tsunami entre risas fingidas  
>-si amor, apenas es media noche podríamos quedarnos un rato mas<br>-claro linda todo por ti – decía dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla  
>-por favor yuuto me va a dar diabetes de solo verte- decía fudou pasando junto a ellos<br>-jajaja –todos rieron en forma de burla de los chicos  
>la velada termino a las 6:15 am , todo siguió su curso normal después de eso , tomaron sus caminos separados pero unidos en el fin<p>

5 años después….

En el aeropuerto se encontraba un grupo de 5 chicas y un niño a la espera de una vieja amiga que volvía de los estados unidos para la boda de una de ellas  
>-cual era su vuelo- pregunto touko a haruna<br>-el 216 –respondía haruna a su pregunta  
>-venia sola?-esta vez natsumi fue la que pregunto<br>-si , ichinose llegara en una semana- volvía a responder la peli-azul  
>-miren haya viene – señalaba fuyuka a aki que aparecía de entre la gente , las chicas corrieron a abrasarla, touko quien estaba con un pequeño niño de cabello morado ,ojos color rojo y su pelo algo largo , lo tomo en sus brazos y siguió a sus amigas<br>-chicas , cuanto tiempo –decía aki a sus amigas , notando que touko llevaba un niño consigo- no me digas que es tu bebe por que sino me muero  
>-no, no es mi hijo aunque me gustaría que lo fuera<br>-y de quien es entonces?  
>-es el hijo de kazemaru – respondía fuyuka a aki<br>-kazemaru!- dijo sorprendida- y cuando paso eso?  
>-casi un año después de que tu te fuiste con ichinose a estados unidos – respondía natsumi a esa pregunta<br>-a eso ya van casi cuanto años  
>-y Yu solo tiene tres añitos – respondía touko a su amiga- yu ella es aki una amiga de papa- esta vez se dirigía al niño<br>-hola –decía el pequeño a aki quien lo miraba con ternura la pequeña criatura  
>-y como fue que esta pequeña y hermosa criatura termino con ustedes?<br>-soy su madrina, lo cuido cuando kazemaru tiene partidos fuera del país o algún problemilla –se excusaba touko – pero a mi me encanta que este conmigo es mi niño bonito y a kido le hace bien compartirme de vez en cuando con alguien que no sea mi padre  
>-es verdad y como esta el? Nervioso?<br>-que? Kido? El no conoce los nervios además llevamos 5 años juntos y hace un años nos fuimos a vivir juntos que esperabas que este nervioso  
>-esto para ellos es una simple formalidad- decía rika – es un tramite que no se les puede escapar<br>-es verdad – apoyaba haruna  
>-tía toco hay que id a ved a papa a jugad en la tele- decía yu acaparando la atención de el grupo de chicas<br>-aww, que monada- decían las chicas al ver al niño  
>-vamos sino me odiara por el resto del día si no ve a su papa jugar<br>-tiene su carácter para ser tan pequeño –decía aki sorprendida  
>-pasa mucho tiempo con kido y endo así que no me sorprende en lo mas mínimo<br>-pasa mas tiempo con kido y touko claro esta , ya que yo no so precisamente una figura maternal –se excusaba natsumi que se había casado con endo hacia poco mas de un año  
>-y su madre?- pregunto aki y las chicas callaron<br>-recuerdas a la chica con la kazemaru salía reika –dijo fuyuka  
>-si claro que si<br>-ella es su madre, pero por desgracia ella murió como después de dar a luz al bebe , kazemaru y ella habían terminado cuando ella se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada, era de él , al enterarse volvieron a estar juntos pero reika enfermo cuando él bebe tenia 6 meses , alcanzo a completar el embarazo con dificultad pero el parto no lo soporto, kazemaru estaba destrozado ,no sabia que hacer , tenia un bebe que no sabia como criar su carrera de futbolista estaba empezando sus padres se habían ido a Tokio por el trabajo de su padre así que estaba solo , viudo y con un bebe que no sabia que hacer con el –conto rika  
>-en ese momento aparece santa touko , una día en kazemaru no fue al entrenamiento, todos estábamos preocupados después ella fue a su casa –dijo natsumi<br>-llegue a su casa, por que sabia que el no sabia nada de bebes , los padres reika vivía muy lejos y los de el también estaban lejos , llegue a salvar su vida ya que yu estaba con fiebre y no sabia que rayos hacer , desde entonces trato de ser lo mas parecido a su madre, kazemaru lo deja conmigo por que en casa de endo natsumi no es muy buena con los niños pequeños  
>-así que ese es el porqué de tu acercamiento del pequeño<br>-pero ya vamos hay mucho que hacer en hacer , por cierto y ichinose?  
>- llegara mañana con doman tenían un partido hoy así que me dejaron en el aeropuerto y ellos llegaran mañana<br>-si no llegan a mi boda los voy a matar  
>-jajajaaj<br>así las seis chicas y el pequeño yu se fueron a casa de touko en la cual aguardaban endo y kido aguardando por ellos  
>en el camino se pusieron al día con todo lo demás ,le contaron que fuyuka era enfermera en un hospital y que llevaba un relación con fudou hace un largo tiempo él se había convertido en actor de películas de acción aunque seguía llevando su mal carácter y detalles románticos a escondidas con fuyuka , que natsumi se había casado con endo prácticamente en secreto y que por nada del mundo quería tener hijos endo era el entrenador del Raimon y padrino de yu el hijo de kazemaru , que haruna era maestra , ayudaba a endo con los nuevos raimons y aunque le sobraban los pretendientes solo esperaba a uno que nadie sabe si volvería a ella ,por otra parte rika se había especializado en la cocina y ahora tenia un restaurante su corazón aun estaba débil por el abrupto abandono de ichinose aun así ella y kazemaru el ultimo tiempo habían tenido un par de citas que se veía que iban bien , aki era columnista en la revista Vogue hablaba sobre encontrar el amor y los altos y bajos que este te puede dar ,¿Por qué quien mejor que ella para hablar de amor , si persiguió al amor al gran ,único, y verdadero amor de su vida a estados unidos? Ella y ichinose Vivian juntos hacia cuatro años ,el y domon jugaban aun para el unicor , ellos además de ser el mejor amigo del otro son la pareja amas envidiada del deporte estado unidense y seguía touko que no solo se había conseguido un hijo sin todo el ajetreo de los nueve meses del dolor insoportable del parto y además sin la odiosa cuarentena de sexo , llevaba un año viviendo con kido y cinco años junto a él , ella se había convertido en una contadora auditora que llevaba la compañía de su padre y kido en un ingeniero comercial ambos esperaban con ansias el día de ser marido y mujer finalmente y tener su propias familia que con la presencia de yu en sus vidas, les había causado mas ansias ambos se amaban mutuamente ,tsunami se había vuelto a Okinawa y venia a los entrenamientos el y touko ya no hablaban la distancia se había hecho mas grande cuando y michiko habían comprometido , aun así ellos seguían sintiendo ese sentimiento el uno por el otro ese no sé que, que los unía aunque estaban enamorados de otras personas<br>ya en casa bajaron sus maletas y yu fue corriendo a ver a kido quien lo esperaba en el inmenso jardín  
>-nunca pensé decir esto … pero mi hermano parece un padre para yu- decía sorprendida haruna<br>-a yu y a kido les encanta jugar en el jardín , espero que no se pongo celoso cuando tengamos nuestros propios bebes aun que con el aquí no los necesitamos tan pronto  
>-vaya touko quiere mucho a ese niño- decía natsumi a su amiga<br>-ese niño es mi vida  
>-con cuidado que rika te lo puede quitar- decía en modo de burla fuyuka<br>-no, me gustaría que ese niño me llegara a querer una fracción de lo que quiere a touko a mi solo me mira y juega conmigo pero ve a touko y corre a verla de verdad estas segura que no eres su madre?- decía rika en forma de broma  
>-somos sus tíos nada mas – en ese momento sonó su celular-hola.. Si kazemaru la esta aquí jugando con kido y endo en el jardín quiere que lo llame?<br>-no gracias , oye el partido se cancelo llegare esta noche así que creo que me llevare a yu a casa  
>-no- decía la peli rosa asiendo un puchero- hoy íbamos a ver el rey león 2, no lo puedes venir a buscar mañana<br>-touko, es mi hijo yo también quiero pasar tiempo con el , además tu y kido podrán estar solos  
>-pero si somos felices con el aquí<br>-touko no quiero a mi hijo lo extraño y además no ve hace una semana  
>-él no te extraña … bueno si un poquito… esta bien a que hora llega tu vuelo?<br>-a las 8  
>-entonces lo tendré listo para las 9:30<br>-gracias y por favor no lo malcríes demasiado  
>-tu te lo quieres llevar de mi lado así que no te prometo nada<br>-malcriada, nos vemos esta noche adiós  
>-adiós-y colgó el teléfono<br>-que quería kazemaru?  
>-llega esta noche y se va llevar a yu- respondía touko a aki que le había preguntado<br>-pero si eso es bueno o no?  
>-es bueno por que estará con su padre y lo extraña demasiado<br>- entonces?- pregunto rika  
>-es que es tan común su presencia en casa que se siente vacía cuando no esta – dijo kido entrando con el niño en los brazos-que paso llamo kazemaru?<br>-si llega hoy y se lo lleva a casa -. Dijo touko cabizbaja  
>-pero hoy veríamos el rey león 2 – kido protesto como un niño pequeño<br>-vaya que le pego fuerte a estos dos un niño en sus vidas- decía haruna con una gotita al estilo anime que todos tenían mientras los miraban entones un vocecita capto su atención  
>-papa?- pregunto inocente el pequeño yu<br>-si mi amor papa llegara hoy-respondía touko al niño  
>-papa! Papa vene pod yu y va a jugad pedota con yu – celebraba feliz el infante<br>pasada la tarde llego kazemaru , el niño dormía plácidamente así que no lo vio llegar se lo llevo dejando a touko y a kido muy tristes esperando su regreso ,esa noche en la habitación matrimonial no podían creer que solo les faltaban días para estar casados ,kido en la cama esperaba a touko que se cepillaba el cabello sentada en su peinador  
>-linda, crees que estemos listos para ser padres en este momento de nuestras vidas?<br>-lo dices por yu?  
>-si y no<br>-como es eso?  
>-somos una pareja joven nos casaremos en unos días ,tenemos trabajo , un linda y gran casa , nos tenemos el uno al otro bueno yu no es nuestro kazemaru es su padre rika quizás su futura "madre" y no se<br>-kido …-touko se volteo para ver a kido, había descubierto la verdadera razón por la que kido decía eso- quieres que tengamos un bebe?  
>-si<br>-podría ser … ya estamos casados  
>-aun no lo estamos<br>-kido nos casamos en dos días  
>-y si me arrepiento a ultimo momento<br>-te matare  
>-no te temo<br>-veamos si no me tienes miedo –dijo acercándose seductoramente a la cama en la cual kido estaba , solo vestía un par de pantalones cortos de pijama y la chica vestía un babydor muy sexy  
>-que vas a hacer?- la chica apunto de besar sus labios<br>-nada ,buenas noches –el chico quedo boquiabierto y excitado de solo ver a su novia así  
>-que me vas a dejar así?<br>-si  
>-o no , no lo aras –dijo besando a su novia siguiendo el juego que ella había empezado , acto seguido tuvieron una noche llena de pasión y lujuria , eran las 4 de la madrugada kido dormía agotado después del intenso momento pasado con touko ,ella entre sus brazos pensaba en lo dicho por su novia antes<br>-un ...bebe… un bebe nuestro… una familia completa no seria una mala idea , seria lindo tener a un niño o niña caminado y corriendo por la casa seria divertido ver a kido cambiando pañales si fuera un niña siendo tan celoso como era con haruna y un niño enseñando a jugar al futbol y creando estrategias juntos seria lindo – kido la saco de sus pensamientos hablando dormido  
>-bebe …<br>touko sonrió y se durmió al otro día en el desayuno hablaría con kido sobre él bebe


	7. hola

Hola lectores he vuelto después de un gran tiempo xD

Gracias a sus peticiones he considerado continuar escribiendo los fics de inazuma elevan y en mi perfil estará una encuesta con respecto los dos fisc de inazuma eleven.

Mi Gran idea seria:

Un nuevo fics ambientado en isla rina pero con las parejas de comprometidos.

Bueno les pido que cada sábado revisen mi perfil por que subiré una pregunta sobre algunas parejas que me gustan y quisiera saber si a ustedes , como siempre dejen sus comentarios si desean alguna petición de algo pareja , sorpresa o triangulo amoroso o también pueden enviarme un mensaje por interno

Mas adelante se viene un fics de inazuma eleven go así que estén revisando he vuelto con todo


End file.
